The Safe Side
by Selrekla
Summary: Ryou finds a mysterious girl...laughter Duelist Kingdom AU UPDATE ALERT! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

The Safe Side

By:

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

BEWD: This is my first Duelist Kingdom alternate universe fanfic…I hope everyone likes it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I don't see why Uncle Pegasus wanted me to participate in his stupid tournament…he knows that I'll beat anyone who dares to challenge me…' a girl thought, laying on a branch in a tree on Duelist Kingdom. She had to practically beat up her uncle's goons just to get away from his castle. She heard voices below her, so she quickly turned over and saw two of her uncle's "targets"-Yuugi Muto and Ryou Bakura. She had decided to stay quiet when the branch suddenly broke, causing the girl to lose her balance and fall right on top of Ryou.

"Ryou! Are you okay?" Jounouchi Katsuya cried out, helping the slightly shorter Ryou to his feet.

"Unh…I'm fine Jou, really…are you all right?" Ryou asked, turning his attention to the girl that had just fallen on him.

"Yes, I'm fine!" the girl said angrily, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait…who are you, anyway?" Yuugi asked, stepping in front of her.

"If you MUST know, my name is Keiko." the girl answered, stopping and turning around to glare at Yuugi with sky blue eyes. 

"Keiko, why don't you hang with us for a while?" Honda Hiroto suggested, looking towards Anzu Mizaki, who quickly nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want me around? Once you figure out who I really am, you'd probably want to kill me…"

"You wanna bet on that?" Jou said, grabbing Keiko's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah…my uncle is the one holding this stupid tournament…" Keiko said, pulling away from Jou and walking to the base of the tree that she just fell out of.

"No way! Your uncle is Pegasus J. Crawford?!" Ryou cried out, looking at Keiko. She looked in NO way like Pegasus…her strawberry-blond hair fell to her waist, and her sky blue eyes lacked the coldness constantly present in the eyes of Pegasus J. Crawford.

"I'm afraid so…in fact, it was Uncle Pegasus who raised me for the past nine years…"

"I don't believe it…" Ryou said quietly as a group of Pegasus's goons came up to them.

"Keiko…we've been looking for you…your uncle wants you to return to the castle."

"I'll NEVER go back to the castle! You'll have to kill me!"

"That can easily be arranged, Keiko…" the goon said, laughing as he pulled a gun from behind his back. The goon laughed again as he pointed the gun towards Keiko and cocked the weapon. Keiko merely sat there watching as the goon pulled the trigger and shot the ground in front of her feet.

"If you think that gun is going to scare me into going with you, you're sadly mistaken…" Keiko said quietly, her eyes gaining the same cold stare that was famous for her uncle.

"Oh, really?" the goon asked as he pointed his gun not at Keiko, but at Yuugi. "Does my gun scare you now, little girl?" he asked, laughing as he pulled the trigger. Keiko quickly jumped between the bullet and Yuugi, the bullet driving itself into her side. She fell to the ground, her hands pressed over the wound the bullet caused.

"Keiko!" Yuugi cried out, looking from the still-smoking gun to the injured Keiko lying in front of him. Ryou was instantly at Keiko's side, helping her up and quickly examining the wound. The goons quickly escaped as the others gathered around Ryou and Keiko.

"Is she okay?" Anzu asked, looking at Ryou nervously.

"I'm not really too sure…the bullet's still in her body…"

"How are you so sure, Ryou?" Jou asked, looking over Keiko's side.

"Look, Jou…there's not an exit wound…if someone's shot, if the bullet exits the body, there's always an exit wound…" Ryou explained, looking at Yuugi with a worried expression. "It looks like one of us has to take her back to the castle…"

"No…not the castle…anywhere but the castle…" Keiko gasped, trying to stand up.

"Keiko…don't try to move…I have to take you to the castle…it's the quickest way to deal with your wound…" Ryou told her, placing his hand on her shoulder and forcing her back down into a prostrate position.

"But…the castle's where my uncle is…I can't bear to be that close to him…" Keiko whispered, her sky blue eyes clouded with pain.

"Listen to me, Keiko…if we let that bullet stay in your body, the wound will get infected…"

"Ryou, I don't care…I can't bear to be any closer to my uncle than I have to be!" Keiko cried out, once again trying to stand.

"Keiko…" Yuugi whispered, his violet eyes flooding with tears.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Keiko asked, glaring at Yuugi.

"Nothing, really…I'm just worried…can you blame me? You risk your own life for mine…" Yuugi answered, a tear escaping his eyes.

"Oh, Ra, help me…he starts with the tears…" Keiko whispered, closing her eyes. 

"Ryou? Is she okay?" Honda asked, looking at Keiko.

"I don't know, Honda…she's unconscious now, I can tell you that…" Ryou replied, carefully picking Keiko up and walking towards the castle. "I don't care what she says, I'm not going to have someone die while I can do something about it…"

"Ryou, wait up!" Yuugi cried out, running after Ryou.

"Yuugi…only one of us needs to take her. You stay here and work on getting enough star chips to get into the castle for the finals, okay?"

"Fine…Jou and I will stay here…"

"Make sure Honda and Anzu stay here, as well…this is something only one of us needs to do this…"

"Okay, Ryou…I promise none of us will follow you." Yuugi told him as he turned and half-ran to the castle and slammed his fist against the door.

"Who is it?" the doorkeeper asked, opening the door and seeing Keiko. "Keiko is injured, I see…follow me. I'll take you to Mr. Crawford…"

Ryou followed the doorkeeper, somewhat reluctant to do so at first. He didn't know what these people were thinking, much less Pegasus J. Crawford himself. They arrived in a large dining hall, Pegasus sitting at the head of the large table.

"Mr. Crawford, this boy has graciously brought your injured niece here for help…she's been shot, and still has a bullet in her body."

"Why should I care? The treacherous girl left without my permission in the first place…" Pegasus snapped, his cold stare locking on the unconscious Keiko.

"If I may add to this, Mr. Crawford…if the bullet in her body is not removed, she will die…do you want to be responsible for the death of someone, namely your OWN NIECE, on your island during this tournament?" Ryou stated, hoping that his words would somehow get through and change the stubborn man's mind.

"Fine…have her wounds tended to…then kick her out. You, boy, seem to be willing to care for her, I'll leave her recovery in your hands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEWD: That's it for now! I hope everyone likes this story…I've been planning on this story for WEEKS…

Shadow: She's not joking…I hear her thinking about what to type in this story…anyway, everyone, PLEASE R&R…


	2. The plot thickens! Seto Kaiba's arrival...

BEWD: Well…here it is…the second chapter…finally…oh, and ChaosMage? You pronounce "Keiko" the same way you pronounce "Kayko"…just so you know…

Shadow: You mean people actually REVIEWED to this?

BEWD: Shadow…don't make me angry…

Shadow: Whatever you say, Blue-Eyes…whatever you say…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou silently carried Keiko back to where he knew the others were. Pegasus was "kind" enough to tell him where Yuugi and the others were staying so that he didn't have to search the entire island. 

Yuugi was the first to spot Ryou. "Ryou!" he cried out as he ran over to them. "Well?"

"Well…Pegasus didn't want to help her at first…but I convinced him to at least treat her wounds…" Ryou explained, looking for a place that was relatively free of loose dirt so he could set Keiko down.

"What are you looking for, Ryou?" Anzu asked, looking at Ryou cautiously.

"I'm trying to find a place to put Keiko down…she needs to rest, and she won't be able to rest comfortably with me carrying her all the time…"

"I see…well…" Anzu paused, looking at the tent that she had brought with her, "she can stay in the tent whenever we have it set up…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Anzu said quietly. "Besides, I can take care of her at night…"

"Would you, Anzu?"

"Yeah…anything for a friend, Ryou…"

"Thank you, Anzu…" Ryou told her, going into the tent and coming out after setting Keiko carefully down and pulling a light blanket over her to keep her warm.

"You're welcome, Ryou," Anzu said as she slipped into the tent as the guys settled down around the fire to sleep…all but Ryou and Yuugi, that is.

"Hey, Ryou…your Sennen Ring…it's pointing…" Yuugi pointed out as Ryou held up the Sennen Ring.

"Yeah…it is…"

"Isn't that kind of…I dunno…creepy?"

"Kind of…but it did this the same day I met you…I was watching you and Jou playing, and my Sennen Ring started glowing and pointing right at your Puzzle…"

"Whoa…so it tracks down other Sennen Items?"

"So it seems…but why is it pointing towards Pegasus's castle?" Ryou asked Yuugi, looking up at the castle.

"There's only one reason…his Sennen Eye…" Yuugi replied, yawning as he did so.

"It seems we're both tired…"

"Yeah…I say we both just try to go to sleep now…"

"Sure…I could use some sleep," Ryou said, laying down and quickly falling asleep.

Suddenly, they were all awakened by the sound of a helicopter. Anzu came out of the tent, where Keiko still lay sleeping.

"I swear, the girl could probably sleep through anything," she muttered before asking what was going on.

"Some inconsiderate jerk is landing that stupid helicopter here while people are trying to sleep!" Jou cried out as the helicopter landed and a tall, brown-haired boy stepped out.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yuugi said, remembering that Seto had helped him out in an earlier duel.

"Kaiba? What's HE doing here?" Jou cried out as Seto stepped closer to them and the helicopter took off.

"If you MUST know, Jounouchi, Pegasus kid-napped my younger brother Mokuba, and I must get him back," Seto replied, glaring coldly at Jou.

"You could stay with us, if you want to, Kaiba…" Yuugi offered as Ryou stepped back beside Honda and Anzu. "Of course, you'll need some star chips…"

"No…I'm not in this for some tournament…Mokuba's life is in danger, and I will set him free at any costs!"

"Anzu, do you know what's going on now?" Ryou asked her quietly.

"I have NO idea…"

About half an hour later, Seto and Jou had just finished a duel in which Jou's Red-Eyes Black Dragon lost horribly to Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ryou had slipped off to the tent to check on Keiko.

"Kaiba, that's enough! You defeated Jou, that's true, but that's no reason to humiliate him!" Yuugi stated as Seto continually called Jou a mutt or a dog.

"Be quiet, Yuugi! Don't give this JERK the satisfaction!" Jou cried out, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

"Guys! Keiko's gone!" Ryou exclaimed as he ran over to them.

'Keiko? Surely she can't be hanging around this bunch of losers…' Seto thought. "Did you say Keiko? Pegasus's niece?" he asked Ryou.

"Yes, that's the one…why?"

"I can't believe someone like Keiko is hanging around you imbeciles…" Seto replied, his eyes suddenly lacking their usual cold stare.

"You KNOW Keiko, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked.

"She's that fool's niece, and I AM the world champion…we've met many times before…"

Honda studied Seto's eyes. "You like her, don't you? Even though she's Pegasus J. Crawford's niece, you like her…"

"Shut up, you fool!" Seto growled, his ice-cold gaze returning and falling on Honda.

"It's true, isn't it, Kaiba?" Ryou asked quietly, stepping closer to Seto.

Seto growled quietly, then said, "So what if it IS true? What are YOU bakas going to do about it?"

"Nothing, Kaiba…nothing…it's just that if my guess is correct, Pegasus just kidnapped his own niece to ensure that all of us make it to the castle…you for Mokuba, Yuugi and I for his grandfather and Keiko…"

"That jerk Crawford never DID like Keiko…" Seto huffed, his anger peaking. "I'll save both Mokuba AND Keiko on my own…" he muttered as he walked off towards the castle.

"Kaiba! You can't expect us to believe that you'll be able to do that!" Honda exclaimed after Seto.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Honda…I don't expect ANY of you to…" Seto yelled back, then continued walking off.

"Should we try to stop him, Yuugi?" Ryou asked the boy.

"I think we should leave him alone, Ryou…something tells me we're gonna run into Kaiba again…and soon…" Yuugi answered, watching Seto walk away. "I just hope he can accomplish his goal."

The next day brought them new surprises. Jou was rather eccentric after his loss to Seto Kaiba, and he insisted that someone was stalking them. Eventually, Jou was forced into a duel with a short boy with a face like a skull, who was being ordered around by the Duel Monsters intercontinental champion, Bandit Keith Howard. Jou barely won, and they were on their way out of the cave when Bandit Keith and his small gang of second-rate duelists blocked the mouth of the cave with a large boulder.

"Well, boys and girls…this boulder's not moving," Jou announced after he, Yuugi, and Honda tried to push it out of the way.

"We should try to find another way out of here," Anzu suggested. Eventually, they found their way to a cavern with two doors, with two duelists demanding that they solve their puzzle and duel them before they could escape. Jou and Yuugi gladly dueled them, beating their powerful Gate Guardian with the even more powerful Black Skull Dragon, which is a fusion of Yuugi's Summoned Skull and Jou's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Yuugi quickly figured out the two brothers' puzzle, and they were out of the cave. Jou and Yuugi now had enough star chips to enter the castle and take on Pegasus J. Crawford himself. When they arrived at the castle stairs, they found not only Seto Kaiba standing there waiting for them. Seto quickly challenged Yuugi to a duel, and stated that the winner of the duel would receive the honor of facing Pegasus. Yuugi disagreed to the duel at first, but was eventually talked into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEWD: Well…there's the second chapter…I hope everyone enjoys my update!


	3. The plot thickens EVERMORE! HA HA HA!

BEWD: Well…chapter three is here…and Shadow is not here as of today…so you have to deal with just me! But dun worry…I have sugar…*holds up a Mountain Dew: Livewire*

Disclaimer: DO I EVEN HAVE TO DO THIS?! I dun own Yuu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters…never have…never will…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keiko opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to know where she was. All she knew was that she knew was a cold, dark soul was nearby. 

"So…you're finally awake, Keiko dear?" she heard her uncle sneer.

"You…what do YOU want?" Keiko cried out angrily, standing up.

"I just wanted to make sure that your friend Ryou comes here to save you…that's all…and it seems that your dear Seto has arrived on the island as well…"

"Seto's here?"

"Not to save you, I'm afraid…he's here for his little brother…" Pegasus sneered again.

"How dare you take Mokuba from his older brother, you jerk!"

"It's the only way that I can get what I need from Seto…"

"You…I can't believe that one of YOUR relatives adopted me…" Keiko spat angrily, stepping past her uncle and leaving the room.

"Heh…where are you going?" Pegasus asked Keiko, his eyes following the young girl.

"I'm leaving…I'm going to find Seto."

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Keiko…not unless you want to put little Mokuba in even more danger…"

"What do you mean, Pegasus?" Keiko growled, dropping the "Uncle" that she usually said before his name.

"Whatever happened to 'Uncle Pegasus', dear Keiko?" Pegasus asked in mock surprise.

"Shut up, Pegasus…you're NOT my real uncle, so I have no right calling you uncle…" Keiko snapped, continuing to walk out of the room.

"If you REALLY want to know where your beloved Seto is, he's dueling that Yuugi Muto boy on the castle roof…I suggest you go watch, Keiko…"

"Thanks for the information, Pegasus…" she told him sarcastically as two of his thugs followed her to the castle roof, where indeed, Seto was dueling Yuugi. "Seto…" she whispered his name softly, knowing somehow that she couldn't interrupt this duel. Eventually, Seto had all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand, as well as a Polymerization card. _'What could Seto be up to?'_ Keiko asked herself, taking a step toward the small bridge that stood between her and the two duelists.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" one of the thugs asked her. He grabbed her arm harshly, causing her to gasp in pain. "You're not taking one step closer to him…"

Ryou heard the thug talking, and he quickly turned around and saw the group. "Guys, look! It's Keiko!"

Honda, Jou, and Anzu turned and saw the girl. "It IS Keiko!" Anzu gasped, then turned back around when she heard the roar of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

_'So this is what Seto was up to…' _Keiko thought as she saw the large, three-headed dragon before her. _'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, he called it…well, let's see what this Ultimate Dragon can do…'_ she said as Seto and Yuugi continued their duel. It soon came to a point where if either of them attacked, the other would lose the duel. Seto, seeing how it might end, backed up and stood on the edge of the castle roof, the crash of the waves hundreds of feet below him not even making him nervous.

"Seto…you're willing to do this? If you go through with this, I'll lose you forever…" Keiko whispered, unable to resist the urge to run to him and stop him from this madness. The thug's hold on her arm was just too strong, though. She couldn't move, even if she had to. She could only watch as Yuugi gave up the duel to save Seto's life. Keiko silently thanked Yuugi for saving the life of her love. Suddenly she was aware of eyes watching her. She looked and saw Seto walking towards her, his eyes filling with tears.

Seto quickened his pace, wanting to get Keiko away from the thugs that had begun to half-drag her back into the castle. "Get away from her, you fools!" Seto cried out, punching one of the thugs in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I'd back off if I were you, Seto Kaiba," the remaining thug sneered, drawing a knife and pressing the blade against Keiko's skin, which had become pale from fear. "Unless you want to lose the one you love."

"Let her go now!" Seto yelled at the thug, his eyes becoming cold and full of hate. "If you don't, I'll…"

"You'll what, Seto Kaiba?" another voice spat out as Pegasus J. Crawford stepped out of the shadows. "If you so much as go beyond what we agreed upon, I'll kill her here and now myself!"

"You wouldn't dare, Pegasus!" Keiko yelled as the thug pressed the blade closer to her neck.

"Keiko…I suggest you shut up…" Pegasus told her angrily, glaring at her with his warm brown eyes.

"No…while you're nearby, I'm not going to listen to you!"

"Keiko…you never DID appreciate my hospitality, did you?" Pegasus asked, motioning something to the thug. Keiko cried out in pain as he cut the skin at the side of her neck.

"Keiko!" Seto yelled, a tear finally escaping his eyes as he saw the girl that he loved in pain.

"Hmm…it seems I've struck a chord with you, Seto Kaiba…tell you what. Let's make the deal we had even better. Now you're dueling to save not only your younger brother, but your beloved Keiko as well," Pegasus laughed, turning and walking away. The thug, keeping Keiko nearby, followed Pegasus, laughing at Seto's obvious love for her.

"Keiko…no matter what happens…I'll get you out of here…away from Pegasus…you AND Mokuba," Seto said quietly, falling to his knees and crying. He loved Keiko more than anything in the world. He would do _whatever_ it took to get her away from Pegasus. He quickly stormed back into the castle, eager to face Pegasus and save the two people that meant everything to him. 

Yuugi and the others, with the help of Mai Kujaku, were able to get into the castle. They were watching the duel between Seto and Pegasus.

_'Kaiba seems…different. Almost like he's in this duel for MORE than Mokuba…'_ Yuugi thought, remembering that Seto seemed to be hurt when he heard that Keiko had been taken by the man he was currently dueling. Yuugi quickly decided that Seto was trying to save both Mokuba and Keiko from Pegasus. Eventually, the duel ended, and Seto had lost to Pegasus.

Yuugi couldn't take what he was seeing. He was on the brink of crying, so he slammed his fist against the railing and buried his head against his arm.

"Yuugi? You alright?" Jou asked him.

"I can't take this! He was just trying to save someone he cared about! Same as you or me, Jou!"

"Calm down, Yuugi…we'll help them out…" Jou told Yuugi.

"We will, Jou…we'll help Grandpa, Mokuba, Kaiba, AND Keiko out…all of them, or none of them!"

"Yuugi…are you sure we can save all of them?" Ryou asked quietly as Pegasus laughed in the background.

"I know we can, Ryou…and besides, I promised Kaiba that if I could, I'd help him…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! CHAPTER THREE! AND FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO NOTICE, I'VE CHANGED MY PEN NAME!


	4. MORE PLOT THICKENING! I CAN'T GET ENOUG...

I don't know WHY I still do this, but…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Duelist Kingdom finals continued, the final duel being between Yuugi and Pegasus. Keiko knew that someone very powerful was dueling her adoptive uncle, but was unable to even move thanks to the torture from the thugs watching her cell. She heard a voice nearby…a very familiar voice.

__

'Honda…definitely Honda. But who's the other person with him?' Keiko asked herself, trying desperately to lift her head.

Honda was carrying both Ryou and Mokuba up to the balcony when he heard a couple of Pegasus's thugs laughing. He pressed himself against the wall and listened.

"I don't know why Mr. Crawford wants us to watch over this girl…she's practically half-dead anyway…how could she escape?"

"Don't underestimate this child," the other thug interrupted, glancing back at the cell they were standing in front of.

Honda had decided that he had had enough. He managed to knock out the two thugs out and drag Keiko, Ryou, and Mokuba up to the balcony.

"What happened to them?" Anzu asked, rushing up to look at the extent of Keiko's injuries.

"Never mind them, they'll be fine…what's up with that?" Honda asked, pointing to the dark sphere surrounding the dueling arena.

"We don't know, but we're gonna find out. Come on!" Jou cried out as they ran down to the arena.

Finally, the duel ended, and Yuugi had actually beaten Pegasus. The sphere had dissipated, and Yuugi stepped up to his friends. Pegasus had run off, and Yuugi was determined that Pegasus J. Crawford was going to keep his promise. Ryou had woken up at the same moment, and promised to watch over Mokuba and Keiko.

"Besides…" Ryou muttered to himself once the others had left, "Seto Kaiba would murder me if _anything_ happened to either Mokuba or Keiko." Unfortunately for Ryou, Bakura regained control and took possession of the Sennen Eye from Pegasus. Bakura returned and let Ryou take control again just in time, for Mokuba was beginning to wake up.

"Ryou?" Mokuba asked just as Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jou ran back into the room.

"Mokuba! Are you all right?" Yuugi asked as they stopped near the boy, making sure not to crowd him.

"Where's Seto? Where's my brother?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Mokuba…but wherever he is, I'm sure he's okay." Yuugi said as Jou walked over to where Keiko was lying unconscious and picked the girl's slender frame up carefully, not wanting to know what Seto Kaiba would do to him if Keiko was hurt while he was carrying her.

They made it outside the castle with no accidents (to Jou's relief), and Seto was there when the castle doors opened. Mokuba ran crying to his older brother, and Seto simply looked at Keiko with apologetic eyes.

__

'Keiko…look at what that jerk Crawford did to you…I promise I'll make it up to you,' Seto said silently as he walked up to Jou and took Keiko from his arms, carrying the girl away. "Come, Mokuba…there's a helicopter waiting for us…"

"Wait for us, Kaiba!" Jou cried out, running after Seto and Mokuba. Honda and the others were not far behind.

On the helicopter, Seto had set Keiko down beside him, letting the still-unconscious girl lay over his knees. He sighed as she continued to lie there unmoving.

"Poor Keiko…" Yuugi said, breaking the silence. "Will she be okay, Kaiba?"

"I…I'm not sure, Yuugi…we'll have to wait until I can get her to one of my doctors to be that sure…" Seto said, looking down at Keiko with a loving expression on his face.

"You really do love Keiko, don't you?" Yuugi asked, thankful that the others were asleep.

Seto glanced at Yuugi for a moment, then turned back to Keiko, carefully pulling a lock of hair away from her sweat-covered face. _'She's been hurt enough in her lifetime…it's time I stopped being so superficial about her…'_

"Well, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked impatiently.

Seto sighed and turned back to Yuugi. "If you really want to know…I'm sure Keiko's the only girl I'll ever love."

"That serious? Does Keiko feel the same way?"

"She does…"  
"You think so?"

"I don't _think_, Yuugi…I _know _she feels the same as I do…"

"I see…" Yuugi said before falling silent, closing his eyes. Seto turned his attention back to Keiko, who had just started to move a little.

"I hope you'll be okay…I don't ever want to lose you," Seto whispered quietly, gently running his hand through Keiko's red/blonde hair. He silently hoped that one day he could actually do something like this while others were watching.

~*~TIME CHANGE~*~

The Battle City Tournament had just started, and Keiko had been living with Seto Kaiba ever since she was taken from Duelist Kingdom and rushed to a doctor. A few of her more serious injuries were still healing, so she was told not to participate in the tournament. Mokuba was always watching over her whenever he was in the Battle City Headquarters.

"Why are you watching me like this, Mokuba? I'm fine…really, I am," Keiko told Mokuba, somewhat ashamed that she was being watched over by a child five years younger than she was.

"Because you know as well as I do that Seto would never forgive me if I didn't!" was the boy's quick reply as he looked at Keiko with his dark grey, nearly violet, eyes.

"Fine…I understand fully, kiddo," Keiko answered, using a term that she knew only Seto called Mokuba.

"Hey! Seto!" Yuugi cried out, trying to catch up to Seto. "What's going on?"

"What do you think, Yuugi?" Seto replied harshly.

"I meant, how's Keiko doing? Is she feeling any better? Why isn't she in the tournament?" Yuugi's rapid-fire questioning began to annoy Seto, and he raised his hand to get the shorter boy to shut up.

"Keiko's doing a lot better, Yuugi. She still has a few half-healed wounds, which is why I told her to stay out of the tournament."

"I see…I was just wondering why I haven't seen Keiko in Battle City."

"Well…now you know, don't you?!" Seto asked angrily.

"Kaiba…calm down. There's no need to get angry."

"Whatever…" Seto growled, storming away with an anger so obvious that all the people in his way instantly did whatever they could to get out of the CEO's way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…that's it for now! Hopefully, Chapter 5 will be up soon after this! 


End file.
